


Valentine Surprises

by TheseWordsAreMyOwn



Series: Little Talks [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWordsAreMyOwn/pseuds/TheseWordsAreMyOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes to McKinley to surprise Blaine for Valentine's Day and has a brotherly heart to heart with Finn. Meanwhile, Ryder gets to observe Klaine for the first time. Missing Scene from 'I Do' in my Little Talks 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee owns everything, not me.

Kurt walked down the empty hallways of McKinley towards the choir room with a spring in his step. How could he not? It was Valentine's Day tomorrow (a holiday that, while once meant nothing to him, was now a favourite) and he was going to see Blaine again after over a month apart. He knew he was a little early for Glee practice – the last class wouldn't finish for another 15 minutes – but he wanted to get to the choir room early to make sure that he was able to surprise Blaine. Grinning like a lovesick fool (which he readily admitted that he was), he clutched the single, long-stemmed red rose in his hand a little tighter.

Entering the choir room, Kurt's smile widened when he saw Finn absently playing with the little figurines used to help choreograph dance numbers. Like with Blaine, Kurt hadn't seen Finn in over a month, so he was happy to see him.

"Hey Finn," Kurt called, walking over to him.

Looking up, Finn smiled. "Kurt! I didn't realise you were getting into Lima so early!"

"Yeah, all my classes were in the morning so I was able to catch an early flight," Kurt said as the pair embraced, Kurt being mindful not to crush the flower in his hand.

"So how are things?" Finn asked, sitting down on the piano bench. He pointed at the rose. "That for Blaine?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise him," Kurt replied, gently placing the rose on the piano before pulling up a chair of his own. "And things are good. Life is still a little hectic, what with trying to juggle school and a job, but I'm managing. Plus I'm really enjoying both, which is the important thing."

"That's awesome, I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks. And how are things with you? How's the whole glee club teacher thing going? Blaine says you've been doing a good job."

"He has?" Finn beamed. "Cool. Yeah, I've really liked it. I mean, it was a bit hard at first, but I think I've got the hang of it."

Kurt watched as Finn's face fell slightly and he began to absently play with the little figurines again. "But?"

Finn glanced back up at his brother and hesitated for a moment. "I'm not really sure where I fit in anymore now that Mr Shue is back."

Kurt crossed his legs and folded his hands on top of his knee. "Have you considered maybe taking it further then?" At Finn's confused look, Kurt hurried to explain. "You said that you're really enjoying it right? Have you ever considered doing something like this as a career maybe? You know, teaching?"

Finn considered this. "I guess I've never really thought about it. I mean, for the longest time I've been so unsure about what I was gonna do after high school, and when I got this job after Mr Shue left I was so focused on this that all thoughts of the future kind of left my mind."

"Well you don't have to decide anything right now," Kurt said. "But maybe you should consider it. I think you'd be good at it."

"Thanks bro," Finn smiled. "So, um, you looking forward to Mr Shue's wedding?"

"Of course! You know me – I love weddings. And besides," Kurt added with a playful wiggle of his shoulders, "it will help give me and Blaine ideas for when we plan our own wedding someday."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You and Blaine have talked about this stuff? Getting married?"

Kurt scoffed. "Come on Finn, you know we have. You've heard some of the conversations we've had at home."

"Yeah, I know, but I always thought that that was just you playing around. I didn't know you guys had actually talked about it seriously. You guys really talk about your future?"

Kurt nodded. "All the time. Well yeah, okay, some of the things we've talked about aren't really realistic; even I have to admit that starting an artist's colony when we retire is probably a bit over the top. But we've talked about other things too; like where we want to live, what our wedding will be like, how many kids we want to have, what their names are going to be. All sorts of stuff."

"Wow," Finn said, fascinated. "But like, isn't that scary, talking about all that? I mean, we're still young and you and Blaine have only ever been with each other – don't you worry that one day you'll wish you had… I don't know, explored a bit more?"

"Not at all," Kurt said firmly. "I don't need to date a lot of guys to know that Blaine is it for me. And I love the idea of spending the rest of my life with my first love. I think it's incredibly romantic." Kurt blushed. "I like knowing that Blaine is the only person that I've ever… you know, been with in _that_ way. I know not everyone would feel the same, but for me knowing that Blaine is the only person in this world to know me so intimately and vice versa is really special to me."

Kurt smiled as he thought of his boyfriend. "Blaine is my soul mate; I have no doubt about that. No one knows me like he does – both physically and emotionally – which is why talking about our future has never felt scary. We've known for a long time now that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, so making plans for our future together has only ever been natural for us. I mean, you and Rachel were going to get married last year – didn't you ever talk about this stuff?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, we talked about Rachel being on Broadway."

Kurt gave Finn a condescending look. "Finn, _everyone_ knew Rachel wanted to be on Broadway – that wasn't exactly a well-kept secret. Did you ever discuss anything else? Like, did either of you want kids? Did you always want to stay in New York?"

Finn's eyes suddenly found the piano keys very interesting, his mouth clamped shut.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Nothing? Geez Finn. I know you loved her, but I really think it was a good idea neither of you went through with that wedding – it would have ended in disaster."

"Yeah," Finn reluctantly conceded. "Looking back, I guess neither of us was really ready for marriage at the time, huh?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

*****************

"So do you have any other ideas for me for Valentines Week?" Jake asked Ryder as they walked down the hall. So far Jake's plans on impressing Marley (through Ryder) seemed to be working, and he obviously wanted to keep up the momentum.

"All in good time – trust me, I'll come up with something," Ryder replied as the pair entered the choir room. They were the first ones there with the exception of Finn and some other guy that he was talking to who Ryder had never seen before. Wondering if he might be a new member, he walked up to the pair, deciding that it might be a good idea for introductions.

"Hey there, are you new…?"

"God no," the stranger replied, standing. "I thankfully left this place last year. You're the guy who played Danny in Grease right?"

"Yeah, this is Ryder," Finn introduced them. "Ryder, this is my brother, Kurt. He used to be in glee club as well."

"Cool," Ryder said, looking between the tall, slightly burly ex-football player and the shorter, more slender man and wondered where the hell any family resemblance was hiding.

Kurt must have sensed his confusion. "We're step-brothers," he told him.

"Oh okay, that makes more sense," Ryder said with a small laugh. "It's funny Finn, I didn't know you had a brother, but I am so sure that I've heard Kurt's name mentioned before."

"That's probably because you've heard Blaine mention him," Artie said as he wheeled in with Joe. "He's Blaine's boyfriend."

Recognition dawned on Ryder's face. "Oh, you're _that_ Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Nice to know he talks about me," he said, as he reached over to pick up a rose sitting on the piano and began twirling it between his fingers. His smile widened as only seconds later Blaine walked through the door with Sam.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

As Ryder took a seat next to Jake, he watched as Blaine walked towards Kurt with a large, megawatt smile that was so bright he swore it could power a small city.

"I wanted to surprise you," Kurt said, handing him the rose. "Happy Valentine's Day."

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine said softly, bringing the rose to his nose. "But Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"I know, but we'll be so busy with Mr Shue's wedding that we won't really have a lot of time to celebrate it, so I wanted you to have this now."

As Marley and Unique also walked in, Ryder continued to watch the two men's interactions, intrigued. He had no problem with gay people – he didn't know Blaine all that well, but he seemed like a really cool guy – it was just that he had never actually seen a gay couple before, and he was curious as to how that worked exactly. He knew that if you like a girl, flowers and chocolates were the way to go, but how did that work for two dudes? Although, judging by the soft smile on Blaine's face and the way he was looking at Kurt like he was the sun and moon and all that clichéd romantic stuff rolled into one, it appeared flowers worked for guys as well.

"That's so sweet," Blaine was saying. "Are you staying for glee?"

"I wish I could, but I promised Carol I'd spend the day with her – she wants to do some shopping. But I just wanted to swing by first and give you this. But I'll see you tomorrow. I've hired a Prius while I'm here, so I'll pick you up for the wedding okay?"

"Ooh, a Prius," Blaine grinned. "How environmentally conscientious of you."

"I try," Kurt preened with a grin. His smile fell slightly and he gave a small groan of displeasure. "As much as I want to stay with you, I had better go. I don't want to leave Carol waiting too long."

Leaning forward, he pecked Blaine on the lips. Blaine however, clearly didn't believe it was enough, whining in protest as Kurt began to pull away. Using the hand not holding the rose he grabbed a fist of Kurt's shirt and pulled him back for a longer, deeper kiss. Kurt didn't seem to mind, his hands immediately moving to cup Blaine's face as he responded enthusiastically.

Ryder was still watching when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs.

"Could you stare any harder," Jake hissed in his ear. "They're not monkeys in a zoo."

"What, I've never seen two guys kiss before," he murmured back in protest.

Jake threw him a condescending look. "And what, you thought two guys would do it differently to a guy and a girl?"

Blushing and realising how stupid that had actually sounded, Ryder still couldn't help his eyes from flickering back towards the couple in question. The pair were no longer kissing, but instead standing with their foreheads leaning against each other, their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ryder could faintly hear Kurt whisper.

"Tomorrow," Blaine responded just as quietly, and with another quick kiss and a wave, Kurt left.

"I swear, in all the time you two have been together, I have never seen you two so all over each other," Artie teased. "I thought for a moment we were going to have to ask you to get a room."

"We haven't seen each other in over a month," Blaine defended himself with a slight pink hue to his cheeks.

Ryder leaned over towards Blaine as he sat down. "You do realise that you're essentially dating our teacher's brother, right?"

"Finn's not my teacher, he's my friend," Blaine responded. His eyes suddenly glinted mischievously. "Although when you put it like that, it does sound kind of hot."

Blaine grinned, before leaning down and sniffing the rose once more, his eyes closing in bliss as Marley and Unique leaned forward and cooed over the gift with Blaine.

Watching Marley's reaction, Ryder could almost feel the light bulb go off in his head. He just had another idea for operation 'Valentines Week'. He just had to set it in motion…


End file.
